


Если не новый ковчег

by timmy_failure



Category: BioShock Infinite, Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Всегда должны быть песни, и должны быть люди в масках, и должны быть те, кто верит в обратное тому, во что им верить положено.





	Если не новый ковчег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Not Another Arc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782977) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6245471).

Что-то не меняется никогда. Сколько бы раз ни подбрасывалась монета, сто двадцать два или сто двадцать три или больше, выпасть должно одно и то же.

Если связь рвётся, Корво хватает Дауда за горло, толкает его на перила и вгоняет клинок между его рёбер навылет. Кровь заливает белый камень. Тело скатывается в океан. Кто-то из китобоев переносится вниз, чтобы забрать его, но тела больше нет, его накрыли волны и разорвали на части рыбы с мутными глазами; море взяло своё назад.

Эмили прижимается к груди Корво, цепляется за его одежду и не отпускает. Джессамина съезжает на землю, привалившись к колонне. Только много позже, уже вечером, она заметит, что на неё одежде кровь Дауда. Ей будет всё равно.

Бэрроуз паникует. Бэрроуз ударяется в бега.

Он думает о дипломатии, пока бежит. О серебряных ложках и чайных сервизах. Об отраве: бережно намазанной на кромку чашки или дистиллированной в мелкий белый порошок, смешанный с сахаром. Он думает, что бежать глупо, что это только подтверждает его соучастие, но не может заставить себя поступить по-другому. Он тот, кто взводит планы, как тугие пружины, но ломается сам, когда они идут наперекосяк, хаос, вышибленное из колеи время.

Ему нужно будет отравить две чашки. Одну для Корво. Другую для Джессамины. Возможно, понадобится третья.

Но что-то не меняется никогда, и нет мира, где Бэрроуз из этой истории уходит живым. Джефф Карноу ловит его в шлюзе, стоит у пульта и _требует_ подождать, появится ли Императрица, прежде чем они оставляют всякую надежду под отзвуки выстрелов и ускользают в лодке. В этом мире месть случается рано, и сомнений в виновности Бэрроуза не остаётся, и лорд-защитник стреляет главе Тайной канцелярии в голову.

А дальше всё идёт так:

Кемпбелл залегает на дно и возвращается в Аббатство. Потому что всегда должны быть песни, и должны быть люди в масках, и должны быть те, кто верит в обратное тому, во что им верить положено.

Соколов возвращается в Башню, оглушённый и потрясённый; он собирает вокруг себя учеников, окружает себя чем-то знакомым. Портрет Кемпбелла остаётся незавершённым. Соколов отвлекается на скульптуру; ему нужно приложить к чему-то руки — вытесать постоянство из существующего _ничего_ вместо того, чтобы навязывать пустоте свои образы. В перерывах между исследованием чумы он заполоняет Башню искусством. Мрамором, белым и лоснящимся.

И однажды утром, когда Корво обходит территорию, а Эмили следует за ним тенью, а императрица читает в музыкальной комнате, одна из этих новых статуй выпускает женщину, которая влезает в кожу Джессамины.

Фарс Далилы держится неделю. Не больше. Она говорит голосом Джессамины, носит её кольца на руках, подписывается её именем на официальных бумагах; и если подпись выходит самую малость перекошенной, самую малость безумной, никто не замечает. Но что-то не меняется никогда, и одним вечером Корво заходит в её покои, берёт в ладони её лицо и спрашивает, что случилось. Её глаза в свете свеч целиком чёрные. Она целует его, и это не поцелуй Джессамины; её рот с привкусом мраморной пыли, озона и разрыва в ткани реальности, и Корво понимает, что это не губы Джессамины, и —

Клинок бьёт, клинок проходит насквозь. Корво наносит удар не Джессамине, но это её тело он подхватывает, это её кровь заливает его руки и пол, когда их обнаруживает кто-то из слуг.

Стены Колдриджа, как и всегда, гнетущие и мрачные.

А записка, которую передают тайком в его камеру, всего лишь превращается из «мы знаем, что это не вы убили Императрицу» в «мы знаем, почему вам пришлось её убить». Ведь теперь известно, что под одной кожей могут существовать двое.

А в хаосе правления лорда регента Кемпбелла (потому что всегда должен быть возвеличенный пророк) Эмили пропадает, а после обнаруживает себя запертой в комнате на верхних этажах, где за ней следят сквозь замочную скважину. А Билли Лёрк, похитив принцессу, возвращается в Затопленный квартал и сдирает с лица маску. Она склоняется над столом, слушает, как смотрители бредут по грудь в воде, и высылает своих китобоев им навстречу; анархия под её смуглыми пальцами. А на горизонте, у устья реки, готовят и раскладывают тем временем чертежи. Мастер ступает на остров Кингспарроу и смотрит вверх, планируя, где вырастет новый маяк.

А вдалеке, в безграничных стенах Бездны, существо в одном, а может, в семидесяти, а может, всего лишь в двух обликах подкидывает монету снова. И она снова падает орлом вверх. И он (а может, она, или даже они) снова вздыхает и идёт, минуя константы и переменные, и думает о том, чтобы выжечь клеймо ереси на руке человека. Думает о дочери, которая держит весь мир на протянутой между пальцев леске. О чувстве вины, нагнетённом до предела, на грани перемен. О горящих крышах. О защитнике целиком из металла там, где должна быть плоть, сама ярость под смертоносными механическими крыльями. О погружении под воду с широко распахнутыми глазами, туда, где со дна звучат песни китов; о том, что можно отвернуться от них или же нырнуть глубже.

И всегда есть то, что не изменится никогда.

Всегда есть человек, всегда есть маяк и всегда есть город.


End file.
